


Svelte

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Gen, Ten lines per prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Swift becomes a model for Targent’s new uniforms.
Relationships: Swift & Amanita, Swift & Targent
Comments: 2





	Svelte

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, this time for Swift with the word ‘Svelte’.

New uniforms… were hardly Swift’s top priority as the succeeding leader of Targent. 

They didn’t have the time or the funds to be worrying about fashion. 

All of their efforts had to go towards unravelling the remaining secrets of the Azran— assuring the world that the lost civilisation was not something to be feared… much like Targent itself. 

If they wanted to make a good impression, Grouse advised, then perhaps updating their uniforms wasn’t such an aimless idea after all. 

But where could a formerly disreputable agency acquire said-uniforms? 

Amanita, Plover’s aunt, scrutinised her latest project and instructed, “Now, do a cat walk.”

Swift produced the best catwalk he could in Milano sandals, green cargo shorts and a loose sky blue shirt. 

Not the most formal uniform but he did feel comfortable; it would be ideal for doing fieldwork in climates such as Phong Gi, and, more importantly, it exuded an easygoing air.

If they resembled tourists, Targent’s sunglasses wouldn’t seem out of place… and a bit of sun might even help Swift’s scars fade. 

Swift smiled and Amanita swooned, “Very _svelte!”_


End file.
